Mastered Super Saiyan Blanco Junior vs Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinite Geku
Junior laughs and remains his MSSB form Geku steals all the energy from Gohan, Trunks and Kazi to become a Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infinite And then the fight begins Geku and Junior stand face to face to each other “ So are you wanna make a move or stare into my eyes” Geku Said “ I dunno you’re Doing it too “ Junior Said “ Oh you beautiful saiyan bastard just punch me already” Geku Said Junior And Geku engage each other in combat with both of them dealing heavy blows Junior catches Geku’s punch and throws him away Geku recovers and charges at Junior But Junior blocks all of his attacks and kicks Geku away , But Geku once again gets back on his feet and punches and kicks Junior which sends him flying but Junior stops himself in midair before he can touch the ground Junior then elbows Geku but he retaliates by a headbutt Junior and Geku continue their epic clash by moving at supersonic speeds Junior kicks Geku in the back , moves behind Geku and punches him but Geku blocks it with a kick Geku attempts to hit Junior with a punch but Junior moves away , causing Geku to punch the ground both combatants kick each other in the face Geku tries another punch , but Junior ducks and double kicks Geku into the air Junior and Geku resume their fight Junior then pummels Geku for a bit and sends a devasting heavy punch to the face that sends Geku to the ground and hits a cliffside. Geku punches Junior, sending him through 2 plateus. Geku knees him but Junior counters this by kneeing him back and punching him in the gut and face then Junior throws a powerful punch that sends him through 9 plateaus “ Damnit he’s strong even when i’ve Absorbed this much power i’m Not strong enough Bullshit!” Geku Said " I also know when to bluff. " Geku kneed him and then threw him into space, then bringing him back down. Junior then counters this back punching and kicking him through a planet Geku comes back crashing down at Junior and hits him with a headbutt “ Nice little maneuver but it was also something You should’ve regret” Junior Said Geku fires a death beam at Junior, Who dodges it by ducking Junior dodges another death beam Junior fires a blast at Geku , who groans as he gets knocked back . Junior fires another blast ( Shows Geku rolling to evade the oncoming blasts ) Junior then teleports And reappears behind Geku and kicks him into a wall Geku gets back up and then Junior kicks him in the face Geku tries punching Junior but Junior grabs his arm Geku then tries to punch Junior with his other arm but then Junior grabs his other arm and twists them behind his back , causing Geku to scream in pain then Junior does a Roundhouse kick sending Geku away and making him cough up blood after geku attempts to hit Junior, he blocks, then counterattacks by giving him a powerful relentless barrage of kicks and punches , before punching Geku into the air and before pummeling him mercilessly down into the ground. Geku kneed Junior, causing him to cough blood, but not before breaking his ribcage. Geku said " You're supposed to be more resilant! " Geku punched him through the heart. Geku crushed it, and fired a Fake Blast. Junior survived, but on the ground. Ranch saw Junior on the ground and went to hit Geku. Geku punched Ranch, instantly causing her to collapse, much to Junior's shock. Junior was furious. Junior powered Up . Geku was suprised, and used kaioken x100. They were on fair ground. “ YOU PUNCHED MY RANCH!!!!!!” Junior Said “ Now we’re even” Geku Said Junior Punches Geku in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and breaking his rib cage “ Junior you need to control your anger and power “ Geku Said “ Why should I all you’ve done today is be a smug c**t “ Junior said “ I think you went a bit too far on the language” Geku Said” Hey Geku do you except my challenge to fight at a different planet” Junior Said” Yes I do but which planet “ Geku Said “ Planet Nova” Junior Said “ The Fuck is planet nova” Geku Said “ It’s the planet my father was on when he was training to become a Super Saiyan But i’m Pretty sure he knows he’ll always be one step behind Goku. ( At The Lookout) “ Junior is pretty strong no doubt I didn’t stand a chance in the last fight I need to master this form so I can beat him and clear his mind so he can turn back to his original self “ Geku Said “ Aren’t You Junior’s Girlfriend Maybe you could help” Kazi Said “ I’m not his girlfriend i’m just a really close friend of his “ Ranch Said as she blushes “ You know i think you and Junior are becoming more than just friends” Geku Said “ Anyways how are you going to get stronger we shared all of our energy with you what now” Trunks Said “ No gonna lie but Trunks has a point we can’t share anymore energy we’ve given you all of it “ Gohan Said. Geku teleported to Junior, waiting for a fight. Geku said " Come on Jackass. I've been waiting for the tiebreaker all day. " Junior was prepared. Junior rushed at Geku, but he dodged it. Geku charges forward and swings at Junior, Who dodges and swipes at Geku with his tail Geku launches a kikoho at Junior But Junior launches himself out of the ground with a Kamehameha then Junior teleports behind Geku and hits him with a drop kick , launching him into a pile of rocks Geku then breaks out of the rubble “ Hey Geku How about I make a deal I power up to 60% of my power and if you can beat i’ll use 65% “ Junior Said as he powers up and is surrounded by light as Junior descends unto the ground as he was still powering up , which was so intense it could be felt by different universes and dimensions plus planets ( Shi He no sanbika )Once Junior finished his power up “ It’s been so long since i’ve used 60% of my power it’s a suit that i’ve never had an occasion to wear basically like frieza’s final form “ Junior Said ” Well that power up won’t get you far because I Son Geku have finally become the Legendary Ultra Final Super Saiyan Infnite “ Geku Said “ You see Geku I only deal in facts and here’s a fact : by the end of this you’ll be beaten by me once again because you’ll never ever surpass me even if you did manage to I‘d always find a way to surpass you” Junior Said ( Short pause...) “ Bitch, you jealous of my UFSSI Swagger” Geku Said “ Oh , for fuck’s sake ” Junior Said Geku dashes at Junior and tries to attack him, but Junior dissappears and avoids the attack . Junior then reappears in front of a rock and dodges another attack from Geku . Geku then goes on the offensive and starts attacking Junior rapidly , causing the latter to go on the defensive and then Geku tries to perform a double axe handle on Junior , but he dissappears again and then Junior is seen on a island Geku then fires an energy blast at the island but Junior leaps away and flies off into the sky and then Geku proceeds to fire a Super Energy Wave Volley After Junior . Junior then appears in front of Geku “ Are we done playing games because I know you’re using 100% full power but if you think you’re going to beat me then you’ve hit your head “ Junior Said “ Stop It or I’ll Blow You Up!” Geku Said as he flies up and powers up “ Let’s see how you stand up to everything i’ve got” Geku Said as he fires his strongest technique the Masenkamehameha as Geku fires it Junior kicks Geku’s Masenkamehameha into outer space “ See it’s like I told you Geku you’ll never surpass me “ Junior Said “ Shut Up!” Geku Said “ It’s sad, really. But before we part ways let me personally introduce you to Pain and trust your relationship will be intimate “ Junior Said Junior then flies straight towards Geku As he headbutts him in the chin sending him back and as Junior sent back Geku a bit Junior does a frontflip to swat Geku away sending Geku straight into the water Junior then lands on a rock and pushes the water away with Kiai Geku is seen on the ground Junior then walks to Geku and then Junior grabs Geku’s hair , then he punches Geku’s back “ How’s that are you beginning to regret your foolish attempt to get rid of me or shall I continue to remind you of your place you worthless tuffle” Junior Said as he Punches Geku in the back once again and then Junior drops Geku unto the ground Junior kicks Geku twice , sending him into the sky with the second kick , and then elbows him in the stomach 5 times before striking him towards the ground with his tail. Junior then descends unto the ground as he strangles Geku with his tail and repeatedly punches him in the stomach at least 8 times and then stops and says “ Sorry Geku, But you’ve brought this open yourself you filthy disgrace” Junior Said Junior uses both hands Punches Geku in the face, gut, face, face, face, gut, gut, gut, gut ,gut, gut, gut, face, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut, gut and a extremely hard punch to gut making him cough out a extremely huge amount of blood Junior then smirks and keeps on punching Geku in the gut Junior then gives him 43 more punches to the gut and then as Junior unleashed the final punch to the gut Geku coughs out a more huge amount of blood Junior then lowers Geku onto his feet and then throws him into a mountain side Junior then walks towards Geku grabs a rock places it on his abodmen and stomps on it , causing incredible damage to Geku plus making him cough out a lot of blood “ the more you scream the more pain that is gonna occur” Junior Said as he stomps on Geku’s abdomen 5 more times , causing blood to drip from his nose and mouth Junior then laughs and says “ If only you hadn’t been such a arrogant dick none of this would’ve happened “ Junior Said Junior then Kicks Geku away sending him several feet across the ground. Geku grabs his leg and said " People do call me Bakugo! " and slammed him into the core and back. Junior then headbutts Geku and slams his face over and over and over “ Learn your place” Junior Said, Geku responded with " AT THE TOP! " Geku fired a Spirit Flash and kicking him away. Geku spit blood out saying " My long-time rival, this battle won't decide it, but prove us the strongest. Junior comes rushing back at Geku and smiling as Junior punched Geku away damaging him and then he said " Leave. He's coming. You can't take him with that stamina drain. " Geku dropped to the floor, sleeping. Junior then leaves him on Planet Nova and flies off and finds Infinte still alive he says for Junior to come over to him as Junior uses instant transmission to teleport them both out of there. Infinite said " SHUT UP IM SLEEPING! " Geku woke up and said " He's still alive, waiting. " Geku teleported to Infinite saying " If it ain't the guy I almost killed. " Infinite said " Hehe. If it ain't the Super Saiyan. Just the one I was looked for. " “ You Said there would only be nobody coming to intervene our battle you cheap f**k “ Junior Said “ A bit too far on the language there buddy” Infinte Said “ You know what I‘m done with being careful of not killing someone” Junior Said “ Oh No!” Geku Said “ You know you were always running like a little bitch when you were kid “ Infinte Said “ Just like how your mouth is still running” Junior Said “ Clever Dick!” Infinte Said “ Yeah And At least i’m not c**t “ Junior Said Infinte And Geku have shocked reaction to this as Junior gives off a cold, flat stare “Hohoho! This rich. You really are a smug cunt.” Geku Said “ My father and i’m Proud of that“ Junior Said. Geku said " Ho this is hilarious, I'm gonna sit down. This'll be perfect. You two fight, i'm gonna sleep " Infinte Said “ As a matter of fact go f**k yourself the big boys have to talk “ Junior Said Junior walks to towards Infinte “ Number one you’re only 16 years old” Geku Said “ Yeah and you’re 27 so what“ Junior Said Infinte gets back up Category:--junior--